Truth&Speculations
by justplaindork
Summary: NeilCharlie babblings.


Note: I don't own Neil Perry or Charlie Dalton. That's rather obvious. Anyway, this is just, like, random cute babbling on Neil/Charlie, since there aren't enough Neil/Charlie stories out there. Enjoy&such? R/R, please.

xxx: dork

Neil Perry has always liked Charlie Dalton for some reason, he can't always pinpoint just one. Perhaps it was the way Charlie talks, throwing out words like "keen" and telling crude jokes when the teachers are safely tucked into their classrooms, always in his slick, smooth buttermilk honey voice he had that was just _so_ fucking enchanting. Or maybe it was Charlie's good looks, which Charlie did like to flaunt in tight white tees—long but not Pinocchio-sized nose, sandy hair, deep brown eyes, and trademark snarky smile. Another reason Neil might have quite a crush on Charlie is the way Charlie keeps things hidden, special things, important things. Like the fact Charlie is a king saxophone player, blowing the horn in a beautiful way. Or that Charlie actually does like going to plays, and even adores poetry—especially romance. Charlie truly loves his friends, Neil has found out, and perhaps the most important fact Charlie has revealed to Neil is that Charlie Dalton does not _just_ like girls.

Charlie has always liked Neil too, for some sort of reason and like Neil, he can't pinpoint one either. Maybe it's Neil's chocolate eyes, genuine grin, dark hair; possibly just the fact that Neil was a perfect example of tall, dark and handsome _any_ girl would _love_ to get her hands on. Or it could be Neil's acting, the way he put on different faces for teachers, parents, and for stage when he was lucky. Charlie could like Neil since Neil's so talented. Neil has a knack for test-taking, straight as, speed-reader, mathematical skills, fantastic speaking voice (some teachers like to say Neil has "the" voice people take speech lessons to get), and Neil's just generally a prime student, "one of Welton's finest" as they say. Charlie might even have a crush on Neil for Neil's less obvious talents—acting _onstage_ in lead roles, writing, being a natural leader, and of course, being an amazing kisser.

Neil Perry and Charlie Dalton like to duck into empty classrooms and hold hands, just for a second or too when nobody's watching, Charlie squeezing Neil's hand and clinging like a little boy in the grocery store, and return to the outside world of classes gleeful just from a simple meeting of hands, talking loudly about girls just in case anyone suspects—they don't.

They meet in the bathroom sometimes, between classes or even during, locking a stall and stealing kisses from each other wildly, passionately and stopping, panting hard if they ever hear anyone else in the bathroom. The bathroom is usually safe, though, there's a lack of windows and most students consider the corridor bathrooms unsanitary anyway.

During dinnertime, Neil and Charlie sit next to each other and chuckle about things other people can't understand, gazing off into the distance and reminiscing about what activities they've done to-day in their minds, whether it's a long make-out session or just a hand hold. It keeps them happy. Sometimes they let their legs touch under the table, or on a really good day, Charlie rests his hand on Neil's thigh, and Neil's greeted with a rush of tingles or sparks, happy spasms.

Some weekends, if they're lucky, they go to the movies and fiercely make out in the back of the theater as quietly as they can without Neil's laugh or Charlie's little moans. They figure seven dollars for a movie ticket is a fine price to pay for two hours of freedom. On the way back to Hellton, they speculate what the movie might have been about, always picking obscure films they and no one else have hardly even heard of, talking like lovers and every now and then whispering "I love you" before going back into reality, where they must deal with stuck-up Cameron, the sweet yet rather stupid Pitts, geeky Meeks, romantic Knox, and the always-silent Todd.

Charlie and Neil wish they could stay in their practically dream world forever, always holding hands in an ever-empty classroom, kissing furiously without interruptions and to be able to shout "I love you" instead of just quiet, feeble statements, but of course, wishes never come true, secrets are always secrets, and there is certainly more to both Charles Dalton and Neil Perry than meets the eye.


End file.
